


Anything for you

by alexsvlasic



Series: Two Canadians and one American [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakup, Breakup Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Toxic Relationship, ngl this is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: Bo flashes one of his stupid smirks again before answering. “Well, to be honest Zegras, I stole your boyfriend.”
Relationships: Bowen Byram/Jamie Drysdale, Jamie Drysdale/Trevor Zegras
Series: Two Canadians and one American [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I swore this was gonna be another Jamie and Trevor fic until I got obsessed with Bo so.. enjoy

Jamie wishes Trevor gave him more attention. That sounds greedy, though. He was lucky enough to have Trevor Zegras as his boyfriend, maybe asking for some of his undivided attention was a little too much. 

Whenever they’d go on dates it was fine, on the ice it was sort of okay. Trevor acted like he didn’t exist sometimes, but that was fine. Trevor was a busy person. World Juniors was the worse part of this relationship, though.

When Canada lost, Zegras got MVP. It was no surprise. Z is a phenominal player. Deep down he wanted to hug him and congratulate him. But on the surface he was fucking hurt. Losing to his boyfriend in the gold medal game was probably one of the worst feelings in the world. He had a cocky smirk on his face, he didn’t even look Jamie in the eye. He said some things during the game that he clearly didn’t even hesitate to hold back and Jamie’s fragile heart started to break off piece by piece. Z had a foul mouth. Whenever it came to hockey, Jamie knew he meant whatever he said. The whole, “throw it all out there for the boys” thing. It hurt. Trevor acted like Jamie wasn’t his boy at all, and it fucking killed him. 

Trevor didn’t even acknowledge his hurting boyfriend on the plane. He was completely hung over and had his gold medal around his neck, shining bright when the sun hit it. He was proud of him, but he was also in pain. An immense amount of pain. 

Trevor was all touchy with Alex when they had to say goodbye. A jealous knot filled Jamie’s stomach. They’re just best friends, it’s not that serious.

——

“Babe?” Trevor leaned into Jamie’s side, clearly wanting his attention. Jamie had to acknowledge his existence a little by looking down at him. Trevor was begging for Jamie’s attention but he didn’t really deserve it. “I missed you.” He planted kisses on the side of Jamie’s arm, but he didn’t smile. He just shrugged Trevor off instead. 

“I’m not in the mood, Zegs.” Jamie mumbled as he kept looking out the window. Trevor ignored his comment and kept poking and kissing him for attention. Attention whore.

He sighed. Not only was he physically exhausted, he wasn’t mentally exhausted too. Trevor Zegras is good at everything he does. Playing mind games with his boyfriend was his strong suite apparently. His words on the ice hurt. They hurt badly. Sort of like, someone ripped off his skate blades and stabbed him with them. But no one would make Jamie Drysdale bleed his own blood. Well except for maybe Trevor Zegras.

——

“Trevor,” he sighed. He was laying on Z’s bed since needed his attention so bad. Jamie was exhausted, he wanted to sleep. He barely slept on the flight to Cali, and the last thing Jamie had on his mind was sex. But whatever Trevor asked for he received. Trevor knew his body like the back of his hand, he knew what he loved and hated, what got him going, and what turned him off. Jamie wanted to tell him he was tired but he gave him a weak smile instead. Trevor rarely noticed pain if it wasn’t his own. Another blade straight through Jamie’s heart.

As tired as he was, Jamie couldn’t sleep. Not like this. He didn’t sleep in Trevor’s arms that night. Sure, the sex was great... but it wasn’t what he wanted. It was always what Trevor wanted. Jamie was so besotted with the other boy he gave in every time.

The sound of Zegs breathing helped him fall asleep, although when he woke up he felt like shit. He felt used, he felt sick, he felt poisoned.

Jamie was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his shorts he wore the day before, as he couldn’t find his shirt. Trev was in the shower, he decided to slip out of the room, to go back to his own. He needed someone, bad. It was 9am in Colorado, he hoped Bowen wasn’t busy. He sat against his door, taking a few breaths before face timing him. To his surprise he answered fairly quickly, a bright smile on his face, he was outside on someone’s porch, probably Landeskog’s.

“Hey Drys.” He said with his gentle voice, his smile still being on his face. “What’s up?”

“I need clarity, Bo.”

His smile disappeared as he nodded, sitting up from the lounging position he was just in, running a hand through his blonde flow. “I’m listening.”

“It’s Trevor.” He sniffled a bit. He already felt like he was about to cry. He wasn’t going to cry, there was no one there to hold him. Trevor didn’t give two shits. Bowen then frowned. “He’s this great guy one day, right? The next day he doesn’t want anything to do with me. We have our good days and bad days, what still has me fucked up is what he said during the medal game. It still hurts. But I love him. I can’t leave him, but it’s killing me. Bowen, he’s lethal. He’s killing me.” Jamie had to move from his spot on the floor to his bed so he could put his phone on his nightstand so his hands were shaking a lot less. 

Bo stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke. He was so fucking good at this. He wished Bo was here right now. “You and I both know he’s a cocky asshole, Drys. The whole world knows it, even his friends. He doesn’t deserve you, okay? We’ll start with that. It seems like he’s got you in a fucked up mental spot already.” he frowns again. “How does he treat you physically?” Bo is slow to asking him that, like he was almost hesitant to ask.

Jamie shrugged. “He likes to have a sex a lot. It’s usually all about what he wants.” he fiddled with his fingers, taking a shaky breath, noticing the concern in Bo’s face. “He never asks me about what I want.. so.” 

Bowen was about to start his sentence when the two Canadian boys heard knocking at Jamie’s door. His heart plummeted into the Earth. 

“Is it him?”

Jamie nodded. 

“Do you want me to hang up?” 

Jamie shook his head as fast as possible. He watched Bo nod before he walked to the door, opening it. Trevor was there in a BU shirt, with some black jeans and his LA Dodgers hat on backwards with a smug grin, not even saying hi before he pushed his way past him and into his room, Jamie’s stomach tying itself into knots now. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today, yeah?” He asked in a hopeful voice as he plopped himself on Jamie’s bed. He didn’t notice Bowen just yet, or at all.

“I’m tired. You kept me up all night. I’d like to get some sleep before we do anything.. if that’s fine with you.” 

Trevor’s mood completely changed. “ _Fine_ , just text me you wake up or whatever, or don’t. I don’t care. I’ll just go with Turcs.” He shoved his way past Jamie, making sure he slammed the door behind him. 

“Does he do that a lot?” He heard another voice that wasn’t Bowen’s. He picked up his phone with a sigh and a nod, seeing Landeskog was sitting next to Bo. 

“Sort of.”

“He’s such an asshole.” The older blonde shook his head. “I may not know you well, but I know a toxic relationship when I see one.”

Jamie teared up a little bit at the fact that he was right, but it was fine, right? Maybe Trevor had a bad phone call or something. He was not about to cry in front of Gabriel Landeskog, he didn’t need the Avalanche captain to see him like this, let alone Bowen seeing him like this. He felt embarrassed. He wiped his tears and sat on his bed, shrugging. “It is what it is.” 

“It’ll get better, don’t worry.” Landeskog reassured him, and it sort of made him feel better. “I’ll leave you two be now.” He gave the two a smile before he walked back into his house, Bo watching him walk off before he turned his attention back to Jamie with a grin.

“You know, you forgot to mention you’re like best friends with the captain now.” Jamie pointed out, grinning as he got a laugh from Bo.

Bo shrugged, “He took me under his wing. No big deal.” He smirked slightly.

“Stop being so humble. I’m happy for you.”

The blonde boy kept smiling, his cheeks going a little pink. 

“Look, We’ll be in Anaheim in two weeks, just keep me up to date, okay? Even if that means you have to call me every night. You know I wouldn’t mind.”

This is the happiest Jamie has felt in days. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you soon, Bo.” 

“I love you, JD.” He said before hanging up, smiling as he did. 

“I love you too.” Jamie muttered to himself before he got himself all snug and comfy under his covers. 

He wished he could’ve gotten that gold medal for Bowen. He deserved it the most.

——

Trevor has been a lot more.. physical with Jamie lately. Not in a sexual way either.. a lot more pushy. Pushing Jamie out of his way sometimes. It was starting to get to Jamie a little bit. Not to mention, He’d push Jamie to the side whenever they were out doing stuff to talk to his friends or other girls. He wasn’t going to confront him about it though, he hates confrontation. It’s _fine_ , It was _fine_.

But there were other times where Trevor would actually care and run his fingers through Jamie’s hair and kiss his forehead and ask him how he was feeling and tell him how much he loved him. It was a good, validating feeling. 

Trevor would tease Jamie at practice from time to time. He’d bump into him or tap him with his stick and crack jokes, you know, being Trevor. He’d purposely miss passes and give him a blizzard whenever he was stretching. The snow sucked, Jamie’s face was always wet.

After practice was over, Z tapped his shin for his attention when they were walking back to the locker room. “Do you wanna grab lunch?” 

Jamie shrugged and nodded, “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Trevor smiled.

See, it was the little things like this that made Jamie stay.

Trevor chose In-n-Out, which Jamie was fine with. He doesn’t remember the last time he had a burger. Trevor paid for their food, suggesting they sat outside.

“So.. how was the beach the other day? I didn’t ask before.” Jamie asked, slightly curious as he saw all the beach pictures on his story.

“It was good. We had fun. I wish you came though.” Trevor grinned slightly. He then leaned his head to the side to scratch his head, Jamie’s heart sank.

_Who the fuck gave him that?_ Jamie knew he didn’t do that. He’d remember. He wanted to ask, but he was sure he knew the answer.

“Maybe I’ll come next time.” He gave the other boy a smile before he stood up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” The bathroom being an excuse for him to call his best friend and try not to cry. Trevor nodded and continued to eat his food. Jamie made his way through the restaurant and out another exit where Trevor couldn’t see him, he immediately called Bowen. 

“He’s cheating on me.”

“Slow down, slow down. What?”

“Bowen-“ he sighed and wiped the tears coming from his eyes. “He’s cheating. Someone gave him a hickey. I know it wasn’t me. I would’ve remembered.”

Bowen’s usual soft expression was now an angered confusion expression. 

“Bo, I need you to say something right now. I _need_ you right now.”

“Why the fuck would he do that?” He could see Bo was at a loss for words, and so was Jamie. “Jamie? Why the _fuck_ would he do that?”

“You think I know the answer to that? I don’t fucking know. And it fucking hurts.” Jamie’s voice started to break as he took a deep breath, trying his best not to cry. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything, Drys, you’re perfect the way you are.” Bowen looked like he was dying to take the other boy into his arms and tell him it was going to be okay.

“Now I have to go back to him and pretend like it’s fine, and pretend like he loves me.”

“I’ll be there in 3 days. When I get there, I’m going to kill him.”

“Bo..”

“No. Don’t Bo me. I’m going to _kill_ him.” he hisses. 

Jamie fell quiet, he felt like if he kept speaking he was going to burst into tears.

“He treats you like shit. That two timing fucking loser. What, is he so cocky he thinks he can get all the girls or boys in the world on his dick too? Just because he’s _Trevor fucking Zegras_ he can cheat on you?” he paused to collect himself. “He’s a fucking shithead. And I’m so sorry he hurt you, truly.” Bo sighed. “He doesn’t deserve you. He never did. You’re an amazing person. He doesn’t get the fucking right to wipe that smile off your face.”

The only thing Jamie could do was listen, and try to hold himself back from having a breakdown at this In-n-Out. Surely he wasn’t enough for Trevor, that’s why he cheated. It was Jamie’s fault. Totally. He wishes he could be held right now. Bowen was 30 minutes away. He wasn’t going to bug his teammates about this, no way.

“Look,” he starts, slowly putting together a sentence in his head so he won’t have a breakdown. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, I don’t know where to go. I don’t even want to ask him about it.”

“You know I’m not that far from you, right?”

“Bowen, no.” He sniffled and made his way back to the door of the restaurant, slightly peering through it. It wasn’t a shocker that Trevor had already forgotten about him and started talking to some girl. That girl took Jamie’s seat. “On second thought.. just meet me at the beach.”

Trevor wouldn’t care anyways.

Jamie gets an uber and for once, leaves Trevor without a care. Bo is already waiting for him, sitting on the beach. He chose one of the quieter spots away from everyone, not like there were many people at the beach anyways. A grin comes across Jamie’s face as he gets closer, Bowen opening his arms wide for him. Jamie practically falls into them, knowing Bowen will catch him. He holds on as tight as he can, taking in his warmth. 

“Hey Drys.” the taller male says gently. “Long time no see, eh?”

“Shut up.” Jamie can’t help but chuckle a bit and shove him away a little. 

“What? You wanted me to come see you now you’re pushing me away? Where’d your manners go?” Bo teased as he immediately wrapped an arm around Jamie’s shoulder, pulling them both to the sand. Bo smiled down at the shorter boy, making Jamie smile back. “I fucking missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

“So.. Zegras, eh?”

Jamie leaned into his side, “Yeah, Zegras.” He slightly frowned.

“I have an idea, you dump him, you be with me instead.”

His cheeks flushed red, “Bowen, are you admitting you like me?”

Bowen just shrugged. “That’s for me to know and for you to figure out.” a smirk came across his face.

All Jamie could do was roll his eyes and elbow his side. 

“No come on, seriously. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Jamie shrugged, “Sure.”

“I bet if you sort the next 4 days with me, you’d have the time of your life. Starting tonight.”

“You have my attention... but what’s the catch?”

“You text dump Trevor Zegras.”

“Bowen.”

“Jamie, come on.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” He snatched the phone from Jamie’s hand, since he was a lot stronger and taller, Bo was able to keep Jamie from taking his phone back. “Dear Trevor.” he read as he started to type with one hand, holding Jamie down with the other arm. “I love you, but I think we should break up.”

“Bo- Bo come on stop.” Jamie squirmed under the boy's grasp.

“I just don’t think we’re working out, and you’re sort of a piece of shit.” He paused to smirk at Jamie, letting out a chuckle. “I didn’t type the last part, I swear. You guys still have to be teammates after this. _Unfortunately_.”

Jamie rolls his eyes.

“I am so sorry.” he continues to read out in a sarcastic manner. “I don’t date cheaters. I hope whoever you find makes you happy.” Bowen let’s put another chuckle. “I know I don’t.” he mumbles. 

“Bowen.” Jamie gave up and rested his head on Bo’s thigh. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth.” Bowen used his free hand to immediately tangle his fingers in Jamie’s hair. “Now, let me finish.” he glanced down at Jamie for a moment before looking back to his text message. “I wish I could tell you all of the things I’m feeling right now, but, you probably wouldn’t care. If you want to ever talk about the break up... well then save your breath. We’re over. Let’s just stay friends.” Bo grinned. “Annnddddd send.” his grin grew wider as heard the send sound as he looked down at Jamie. “Ready for some fun?”

Jamie looked up at Bo, “I didn’t eat. Can we eat?”

“I thought Zegras took you to lunch?”

“Some girl took my seat.”

“Right. I’m not shocked.”

Bowen takes them to Chick-Fil-A, they may not have it in Canada but it’s definitely Jamie’s favorite.

“Okay, so, you meet me at the beach, dump my toxic boyfriend for me, have some elaborate plan to kidnap me for the next five days although we have hockey to play, and pay for lunch? Bowen Byram you dog.”

Bo just smirks and shrugs, “Anything for you I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Sure, yeah.” Bo smiles behind his sandwich, Jamie can see his dimples peeking out from the sides. “We’re going to the pier later. I’ll even win you a stuffed animal.”

“Bo.”

“What?”

Jamie smiles, “You’re being a better boyfriend to me than my own could. And we’re not even together.”

Bo stays smiling. “That’s the point.”

Jamie can’t help but smile back, he felt like this is the most he’s smiled in 24 hours. Being with Bowen has probably made him the happiest he’s felt in awhile, it makes him feel warm inside. He feels good, he feels happy. Bowen makes him feel that way. Trevor could never.

—

Bo has his arm slightly attached to Jamie’s waist (of course Jamie lets him) as he gets a phone call. He lets it ring for a moment before he decides to pull his phone out of his pocket, his smile fading immediately.

“It’s him isn’t it?”

“He must’ve read the text. I’m surprised he cares now.”

“Let me take care of it.”

“Bo-'' Jamie's cut off when Bowen takes his phone again, answering Trevor’s facetime. His cheeks flush red.

“ _Byram??_ ” Trevor has an angry and confused look on his face. “Where the _fuck_ is Jamie? Put him on the phone.”

Bo flashes one of his stupid smirks again before answering. “Well, to be honest Zegras, I stole your boyfriend.”

“You _what?!_ ”

“He dumped you, I stole him. Face it, TZ. You’re over.” Bo tightens his grip on Jamie’s waist, pulling him a little closer, most definitely out of possessiveness. He then grins. 

“You’re so lucky I’m not with you two. I would’ve pounded you into the ground by now. You’ll get what’s coming to you Byram. _I swear._ ” Trevor hisses through the phone.

“I mean, if you’re going to kick my ass, you might as well kiss it instead. I don’t care. Bye bye now.” Bowen immediately kisses Jamie’s cheek, definitely on purpose to piss Trevor off. Bowen hangs up before the other boy can say anything else, handing Jamie his phone back. Jamie’s cheeks are as red as a tomato now, he looks at Bo. He just smiles.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Did what? Called his bluff? Or make you blush?”

“I- both!” Jamie manages to get out before he laughs a little bit. “I mean, you got him good, that’s for sure. It was kind of attractive.” Jamie makes his own cheeks go even more red if that was possible. _What the fuck just came out of his mouth?_

Bo smirks. “You find me attractive.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You definitely implied it.”

“Shut up.”

“ _Make me_.” That stupid smirk stays plastered all over Bo’s face.

Jamie goes quiet and Bo looks to the ocean. “That’s what I thought.”

Bowen leads them to the first game he can find, which happens to be a ring toss. He was so serious about winning Jamie this stupid stuffed animal. Bowen is sort of like the knight in shining armor, without a horse. He swept Jamie off his feet without him expecting it, and to be honest, Jamie started to forget about Trevor. It felt good to be happy again.

“Hah! See? I told you I’d win you a stuffed animal, Drys.” Bowen has an I told you so smirk on his face. “Pick your prize baby boy.”

_What did Bo just call him?_ It was totally an innocent flirt. That’s how Bo was, but fuck he did it again. Swept Jamie off his feet, he was sure Bo could see the redness in his cheeks again. “W-what? Me?” 

“Yes, you.” He leans against the stand and still has that smirk on his face. “Who else? Take the stuffed panda.”

“The stuffed panda? I strike you as a panda person?”

“Well how was I supposed to know? I’m being thoughtful here.” He puts his hands up in defense.

Jamie turns his attention to the vendor, giving her a grin. “I’ll take the stuffed fox.” Bo takes the stuffed fox and immediately hands it to Jamie who just stares at it as they walk away. “I still can’t believe this.”

“Believe what?”

“This.” he stops dead in his tracks. “Like, all of this. It just doesn’t feel real. You don’t even feel real.” Jamie turns his attention to Bo who’s just listening to him speak. “I don’t know, you sort of just saved me from a bunch of shit with no effort. You’re kind of perfect.”

Bo gives him a soft smile. “If you’re happy, I’m happy, Drys. It’s what you deserve. Seriously.”

Jamie opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Bowen leans close, hovering over him. Jamie has the sudden urge to kiss him. Bowen has other ideas. 

“Let’s go get funnel cake, yeah? I want funnel cake.” Bo looks down at Jamie’s lips for a moment and smirks before taking his hand. Jamie immediately interlocks their fingers together, not really having a care in the world right now. The only thing he did care about was Bowen Byram. 

Bowen gets them the funnel cake, it tastes great, now they’re back at Bowen’s hotel, with thankfully no issue. But if push came to shove, Bowen can throw a fist or too. It’d be hot to watch. Jamie’s ex vs whatever the fuck Bowen was the moment throw down. Extremely unprofessional... but hot.

The two make it onto Bowen’s floor with no issue until they get close enough to Bowen’s room to see Trevor is waiting there for the both of them apparently. Jamie wonders how long he’s been standing there for. It makes him shudder.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Bowen mumbles under his breath as they get closer. “ _Buddy is a fucking psychopath_.”

“Bowen, you can’t hit him. At least not off the ice.”

“Yeah I know. And I won’t. I’m smarter than that.” They both reach the door, Trevor just looks at them. Jamie gets behind Bowen out of reflexes, and the fact Bowen is taller.

“So are you two like a thing now?” Trevor tilts his head to the side, crossing his arms.

The two can see another big purple hickey on his neck. He clearly wasted no time today. Bo looks to Jamie for a moment before looking back to Trevor, scoffing. “No, dumbass. We’ve just been hanging out all day. Now move.” he tries to move forward so he can open the door but Trevor puts a hand on his chest. Bo looks down at the hand for a moment before looking at Trevor. Bo take’s his hand off with two of his fingers, Jamie watches in awe. “If Zegras over here is smart. He wouldn’t dare lay another hand on me.”

Jamie watches as Bo opens his hotel room while keeping his gaze on Trevor. He shoved the door open and gave Trevor a fuck you smirk that has I’m probably going to fuck him and there’s nothing you can do about it. Jamie can see the anger built up in Trevor’s face but he’s not gonna throw his whole career away over this. No way. Jamie’s right. They waltz into the room with ease, letting the door slam behind them. They both listen to Trevor slam his fist into the door, shouting “You’ll fucking pay for this Byram!” as he storms off. They both start laughing. 

“You actually called his bluff, wow. You’re like a god at that.” 

Bo smiles and sits on his bed. “I don’t like the guy. It’s the least I can do.” Bo reaches out his hand to Jamie, pulling him onto his lap, setting both of his hands on his waist. Jamie wraps his arms around Bo’s neck with a smile on his face.

“I had a really good time today, Bo.” he beams. “Thank you. Although, you didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense. Of course I did. Anything for you, Jamie. You know that.” Bo gives him a gentle smile. 

“You owe me one more thing though.” 

“What’s that?”

“A kiss.”

“Oh really?” Bowen raises his eyebrows and laughs as he moves one of his hands under Jamie’s shirt. 

“Oh come on. You totally wanted to kiss me when we were at the pier. You just chickened out.” 

“Okay, so what if I did? I wanted to savor the moment. Because knowing me I would’ve wanted to kiss you again and again and again. You get it.” he leans close to rest his chin on Jamie’s chest. “I’m trying to make the best out of this before we leave on Sunday.” he plants a gentle kiss on Jamie’s chest. “I like spending time with you.” he shrugs before he continues to kiss Jamie’s chest, then kissing his way up to his neck, then his chin, then his lips. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet, not to be dramatic but Jamie could sit here and kiss him for hours and never get bored.

_**Mental note: Bowen Byram is an incredibly good kisser.** _

Bo kisses him like he’s been waiting to kiss him for awhile now and he’s damn good at it. It’s a very passionate kiss, Jamie has his fingers in the blonde boy’s hair, Bowen’s hands are roaming his abdomen and it feels nice. His hands are soft but they have a little hockey callus to them. He’s gently scratching up and down Jamie’s back now which feels fucking amazing. Apparently being touched like this by Bowen makes him unbelievably turned on within an instant. He’s already hard.

“Bowen.” he whined and pulled away from the kiss as he tugs at his long hair. 

“Hm?” he mutters as he starts to work on Jamie’s neck, kissing, sucking, and gently biting down to leave a mark or two. Bowen is so good at this. 

Jamie almost whined simply from Bowen’s actions, grinding his hips down onto the boy in an attempt to tease him, only making himself more horny in the process. He could feel Bo’s bulge from underneath him, and that mixed with the neck kisses he was receiving were enough to send him into euphoria. “I _need_ you.” he whispered, his wall crashing down. It was easy for Jamie to pretend that rough sex was all he wanted, but if the truth were told, at that moment he just wanted to make love. “I wanna feel you inside of me. every inch.” he mumbled, his breathing hitching as he felt Bowen bite down onto his skin, his fingers now getting entangled in Bowen’s hair as he attempted to keep in the soft moans that were just begging to be let out. By now, Jamie was a mess for Bowen, shifting his hips desperately onto his lap as he let the boy take control.

“Anything for you.” he mumbled gently, he left another purplish/red hickey. he then slowly took off Jamie’s shirt before taking off his own. Bowen had such a well built body, it amazed Jamie. Jamie definitely had a thing or two for arms. Bo’s arms are huge now. And not to mention his abs. Bowen sat there for a moment, taking in the boy's beauty from below. “God took his time with you. Making you so perfect.” he muttered as he gently traced his fingers over the boy’s chest and abs. Bowen put Jamie’s chain between his teeth for a moment, clearly thinking of what he could do first. That was probably the hottest thing Jamie has ever seen.

Jamie relaxed into the boys hands, feeling safe and secure when he was with him. He let out soft whimpers and moans with every kiss and bite, his head falling back and his eyes closing shut. “Bo.. I need you.” Jamie whined as Bowen just took his time with how many marks he decided to leave. Jamie wasn’t want to complain about being marked, but fuck he was so hard it almost hurt.

“I know. I’ve got you.” Bo replied softly before he started kissing the boy with all of the passion and lust he had building up inside of him. Bowen flipped them over so he was on top, leaving Jamie to lay on the bed. 

Jamie hummed in response, instantly kissing the boy back to match his passion. Jamie was completely whipped for this boy, to the point where he would do anything for him. If someone told Jamie last year he broke up with Trevor Zegras and got dicked down by his best friend right after, he wouldn’t believe a word. 

Bowen gets impatient with how hard he is and takes his pants off as fast he could, the same with Jamie. Bo keeps kissing him up and down before he gets to Jamie’s waistband. He looks up at Jamie, his blue eyes filled with nothing but lust, he’s never even seen Trevor look at him like that when they fucked. It was hot. The way Bo touched and kissed him. The way he looked at him, the way he was currently taking Jamie’s boxer’s down between his teeth, everything Bowen was doing was the hottest shit Jamie has ever seen anyone do. No one’s ever taken his boxer’s off like that. 

_**News Flash: Bowen Byram is incredibly talented in bed.** _

Jamie has never had his dick sucked. He’s always given blowie’s. It was sort of his thing. He was totally planning to blow Bowen tonight, but the blonde Canadian had other ideas.

“You’re about to get the best blow job of 2021. Quote me on that.” Bowen had a gentle yet smug looking smirk on his face. He spat on his hand before he took Jamie’s dick into his hand, slowly beginning to stroke it. He licked his lips to make the start of this a little easier for him. He slowly put his lips around the tip, slowly lowering his head. Once he got used to the feeling of the boy inside his mouth, he started to bob his head up and down. He found a rhythm pretty quickly as he stroked the bottom of the shaft while having his mouth around the top since he wasn’t planning on deep throating him just yet. Bowen then took his mouth off, using his tongue to give him some pleasure around the tip, swirling his tongue around it for a brief moment before he used the very tip of his tongue to lick his dick up and down, while running his thumb over Jamie’s tip to make sure he was feeling pleasure at all times.

Jamie’s lips parted slightly as he felt the pressure from him, moans slowly filling up the room. He held his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down as he felt Bowen began to bob his head, the feeling becoming more and more euphoric. Jamie wasn’t too in control of the sounds leaving his lips, some whines and some moans, but he knew he couldn’t stifle them as he felt Bowen’s thumb. The hand that was tangled into his hair allowed him to pull back on something, while he was sure if he bit down any harder on his lip he would draw blood. “Fuck.” he groaned, his body still fighting the urge to squirm under Bo’s touch.

Bowen continued to use the tip of his tongue to lick up and down the boy's length, before kissing his way back up to the tip, taking his now spit covered hand off, putting it back where his balls were, putting his mouth back on the tip completely. He massaged his balls with his one hand while he sucked Jamie’s tip and tip only before he made his way down the rest of his length, taking his whole length down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure his length went all the way down his throat each time.

**_Hot take: Bowen Byram is so fucking good with his mouth._ **

Jamie groaned louder again as Bowen had his way with him, getting closer and closer to climax as he felt him begin to deep throat. “It feels so good, keep going, you’re gonna make me cum.” he groaned, his eyes squinting and his breathing uneasy as he tugged back on Bowen’s hair. his toes curled as he let himself go, his cheeks stained red as he moaned uncontrollably.

Bowen pretty much had all of Jamie down his throat so it was easy to swallow. He slowly took his mouth off, catching his breath. Bowen looked up at him, a grin being on his face. “How was that?” he bit his lip, licking his bottom lip shortly after. “It seems like I did a good job.” he then smirked as he wiped his mouth, sitting back up.

Jamie sat up a little bit to try and collect himself, his chest pounding up and down as he struggled to catch his breath again. He lifted his head as he heard Bo speak, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he grinned. “Yes, you did a good job. it was amazing.” he said, his tone low. As Bowen sat up Jamie wrapped his arms around him again, moving the pair so that he was sat on Bowen’s lap again now. He let his hands entangle with Bowen’s, leaning down to kiss him while purposefully shifting on his bulge, the same way he did before. After a messy few kisses, Jamie latched himself onto his neck, creating similar love bites to the ones he had received all while continuing the movements of his hips, squeezing onto Bowen’s hands.

Bowen groaned as Jamie started to grind on his rock hard bulge, unintentionally bucking his hips up. Bowen held onto his hands tight, his fingernails digging into the skin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving the boy more space. He squeezed the boys hands tighter as it was his only way of letting out how good everything felt at the moment other than moaning it out. “ _Fuck_ , Drys. fuck that feels so good.” 

Jamie was proud of himself now, grinning through his teeth as he heard Bowen groan, continuing to press his hips down as he audibly begged for more with the desperate whines leaving his lips. “Fuck me, Bo.” he mumbled, his head close to jamie’s ear as he messily tried to pull down Bowen’s boxers with one hand while the other still held tightly onto him. His whines turned into frustration from there, tiring and becoming even more desperate for Bowen. “Please. Fuck me so good.” he continued.

Bowen didn’t take that lightly, he flipped them over again so he was on top, he gently grabbed one of his hands, gently pinning them up against the bed, interlocking their fingers. “You beautiful boy. you beautiful, beautiful boy. He never deserved you.” He mumbled softly against his lips, before sliding his tongue past Jamie’s lips, letting out a soft moan. Jamie tightly squeezed Bo’s hand, colliding his tongue with Bo’s letting out a soft whine, reaching up with his free hand, running his fingers through his hair again.

This might be the best sex Jamie Drysdale will ever have.

“He never deserved this perfect body.” Bo whispered as he pulled way from the kiss for a moment. “You’re perfect.” he hummed softly as he looked down at Jamie with his soft, lust filled eyes. He reached over to his night stand to grab a bottle of lube, pouring it into his hand, slicking himself up before aligning himself with Jamie’s hole, pecking his lips. “I’m assuming you want me to be slow?”

Jamie bites his lip gently, “I don’t care. I just want you.” he sounded more desperate than he wanted to, but it was true.

Bo nods, slowly inserting his length inside of him, biting his lip when Jamie lets out his soft moans and whimpers. “Does this feel okay?” 

Jamie just nods, he was at a loss for words right now as the only thing he could think about is how big Bowen’s dick is. And it feels fucking amazing. 

Bowen slowly started thrusting his hips, letting out a soft groan against Jamie’s skin, as he planted a soft kiss on his neck, soon then thrusting his hips a little faster. Jamie took his hand from Bowen’s, putting it in Bowen’s hair, becoming a moaning mess as he held Bowen close, soon then bitting his lip as he tugged on Bo’s hair again. “Oh _fuck_.”

Bowen picked up his pace, gripping onto the bed sheets below him as tight as he could. He shut his eyes, gently bit into Jamie's shoulder, picking up his pace, going a lot faster than before. Jamie was moaning loud now, he honestly didn’t care who heard. Bowen Byram was railing the absolute shit out of him and it felt incredible. 

_**Breaking news: Bowen Byram has an amazing dick.** _

As Bowen went faster and harder, Jamie digs his fingernails into his back, then arching his back, “ _Fuck, Bowen, Fuck_.” he whined out as he feels Bowen hit all the right spots. Not to think about his ex during sex or anything but Bowen was so fucking talented, it was their first time having sex and Bowen just knew every right spot. Trevor Zegras could never.

Bowen smirks, empowering his pushes. “You like that pretty boy? You like the way I fuck you? Hm? Am I giving it to you like you like it?” he started going a little bit more rough, heaving as he spoke every time his pelvis clapped Jamie’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You feel so good.”

“J-jesus Bowen fuck.” Jamie managed to get out before he started to scratch up and down Bo’s back, letting out a loud moan. “F-fuck yes Bowen just like that.” he groaned as he bit his lip, containing another loud moan. 

Bowen went even harder, probably the hardest he could go. “Yeah keep moaning for me baby.” Bowen straightened his back and fixed his posture, putting one of Jamie’s legs up in the air and spreading him even more so he could fuck into him at a different angle and with more force. “Keep making those beautiful sounds baby.” he groaned with a shaky voice as he pounded into him. Bo moaned again as he pushed his damped hair out of the way from his sweaty forehead. Bowen looked so good from where Jamie was, all sweaty and covered in hickey’s, it was so fucking hot. Bowen made him feel things during sex that Zegras could never. For once he didn’t feel used or worthless. Bowen cared.

Bowen reached his max high in the angle they were in. Jamie felt like every single one of his senses were being stimulated. His body felt like it was made out of glass. He could feel every touch and every thrust deep in his bones “Ah fuck Drys.” Bo shut his eyes and straightened his back as he came, filling Jamie’s hole with his thick warm cum while letting out the loudest moan. Bowen then chuckled as he put Jamie’s leg down, laying on his chest. “The guys totally heard that.” Jamie chuckled with him. 

Jamie entangled his fingers in the boy’s hair, catching his breath. “That’s okay.” he grinned. “I enjoyed every second of it.” he continued to run his fingers through Bowen’s hair, who was now slowly drifting off to sleep.

“I like when you do that.” he says in a gentle voice. “Your fingers in my hair feel nice.” his sleepy voice begins to take over as he lazily pulls the covers over them both.

For the first time, it doesn’t take Jamie forever to fall asleep. It’s easy to fall asleep In Bo’s arms.

—

Jamie wakes up, immediately smiling after he yawns. He woke up feeling happy, that almost never happened when he woke up next to Trevor. Keyword: Next. He was in Bowen’s arms, he was warm and he felt safe. He slowly reaches over to his phone while using his free hand to run his fingers through Bo’s long hair. Bo’s eyes then fluttered open, which was probably the most precious thing Jamie has ever seen. Bowen then gave him a sleepy smile before kissing his chest. “Morning Drys.” he muttered sleepily before resting his head back on his chest.

“Good morning.” Jamie replies with a gentle smile, twirling his fingers around in Bo’s hair. His hair is soft, like super soft. 

“You should have breakfast with me and the team.” he looked up at Jamie with that sleepy smile still on his face. “They’d love to meet you.”

“I don’t have any clothes.”

“You can wear mine.” 

“Bo, it’s fine I can just wear mine from yesterday.”

“Nonsense. I’ll let you keep them.” he insists before he sits up. 

Jamie smiles, “Fine. Just let me shower first.” 

Bowen nods and kisses his forehead before getting off of him to get himself and Jamie some clothes.

Jamie slips into the bathroom, immediately turning on the shower. While he waits for the shower to get hot he looks into the mirror and has a proud smile on his face. Bowen marked his territory all over. He wasn’t one to complain about being marked, either. The guys in Anaheim were totally gonna ask like 1000 questions but he could care less. Bowen was incredible. He felt the urge to grab his phone but he realized he left it on the nightstand. He was about to go get it before he heard another voice other than Bowen’s. It sounded just like Landeskog’s. Jamie was interested although it was probably none of his business, he still pressed his ear against the door.

“Jesus Bo. Who’d you pipe last night?” 

He hears Bowen plop back on the bed before continuing. “It’s obvious. Who else would I make love to in Cali, Gabe?”

Jamie’s cheeks went red so fast, butterflies filled his stomach. 

He could tell Gabriel was smiling when he spoke. He was a smiley guy. “It’s Jamie, right? The only other person you ever talk about in your free time? And before you ask, yes I listen to you. I always pay attention to the little things.”

Bo scoffs. “I don’t talk about him _that_ much.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I can’t help it. I think I love him.”

“Do you? That’s a big step Bo.”

He can tell Bowen is smiling too. “Yeah, I do. I just want to give him everything. He deserves the whole galaxy if we’re telling the truth here, Landy. Like, seriously. I wouldn’t spend a good majority of my time in Cali with someone else. He deserves to be happy. That’s all I want for him. That’s what I want to make him. Happy. If we were to date I’d make it work for him. He deserves a good relationship, someone who’s gonna treat him right.”

“Just don’t forget to invite me to the wedding, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, I need to go shower I smell like super good sex.”

Landeskog just chuckles and leaves the room, leaving Bowen on the bed. Jamie immediately opens the bathroom door, a child-like smile on his face. “Your teammates know about me?”

Bowen drops his phone and his cheeks flush red instantly out of embarrassment. “You didn’t hear all of that- did you?”

Jamie shrugs and still smiles, “I basically heard the whole thing.”

He sits up. “I’m sorry. I’m sure I made things awkward now, didn’t I? I told myself I was going to take things slow with you. I was planning to ask you out first before like spilling my guts out to you about how much I love you.” he runs a hand through his messy bed hair. “Oops?”

Jamie leans down and pulls Bowen close to him. “You’ve made me feel things in the last 24 hours no one else could ever, Bo. I’m serious. Don’t be so hard on yourself, especially about your own feelings. You can’t control them and neither can I. Buuuuttttt if it makes you feel better, I’d definitely love to be your boyfriend sometime soon.” Bowen grins. 

“You really mean that?” he blushes.

“Of course I do, Bowen.” Jamie kisses his chin and pulls him into the bathroom, Bowen has his arms wrapped around his waist, having his head on top of Jamie’s as they look into the mirror. Jamie looks up at him, Bowen looks right back and kisses him gently. He reached into Bowen’s hair, pulling him close as he kissed back. His fingers were entangled in the boy's soft hair. He loved this. The way Bowen kissed him. It wasn’t the way Trevor kissed him. It was soft and loving. Jamie loved every second of it. He immediately knew there was no one else who could make him feel the things Bowen Byram made him feel. It wasn’t just the post break up talking either. Bowen Byram was one of a kind. “Now come on, let’s shower. Since we both smell like really good sex.” Bo laughs as he pulls the two into the shower.

After the two had finished, Bowen stepped out, grabbing towels for the both of them. He dried his hair, then wrapping the towel around his waist, Jamie doing the same. Jamie walked back out into Bo’s room, putting on the same boxers he had on to begin with, then immediately putting on the Call of Duty shirt Bowen laid out for him, along with some shorts. He grabbed his phone then sat on Bo’s bed. He watched as Bowen took about two minutes before deciding to put on a Colorado Avalanche T-shirt. Bo gives Jamie his hand, pulling him to his feet. He puts a gentle kiss on Jamie’s lips before grinning.

Jamie has breakfast with the Colorado Avalanche, and it goes super well. They’re actually kind of wholesome. Nathan MacKinnon is not as intense as Bo made him seem. Mikko Rantanen is a lot bigger than the pictures. So is Ryan Graves. Gabriel Landeskog is super nice to him. He takes Jamie under his wing like he did with Bo, although they’d have to play each other from time to time. He tells him, “Oh please, any friend of Bowen’s is a friend of ours. You’re a _very_ special friend of his.”

——

The next 4 days consist of Bowen taking Jamie to places he didn’t even know of. Every little thing Bo did was perfect. He made sure every date was perfect. Even though Jamie asked him not to, Bowen spoiled him, buying anything Jamie asked for. When Bowen had to go back to Colorado the last thing he told him was, “I’m gonna miss you, but, just remember. When I tell you right now that I love you, I do. You don’t have to say back. You’re not ready.” he mumbles gently into Jamie’s hair as Bo sways them from side to side at the airport gate. “Love understands love. Two hearts in love need no words.” he plants a soft kiss on the top of Jamie’s head, then kisses him for a short while before he walks off to board the plane with the rest of his teammates. He turns around to look at Jamie one last time, blowing him a kiss, mouthing an "I'll see you soon." Jamie is tearing up in the middle of an airport but it’s fine. Bo just had a way with words.

The days he spent with Bowen in Anaheim were some of the best days of Jamie’s life. He’d never forget them because well, No one could do it like Bowen Byram did.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I cried while writing this


End file.
